joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creepollini Pastaccio
|-|Base= |-|Equip with Pasta Monster= Summary Creepollini Pastaccio is a Feepypasta character made by DerpyLulu. He's a creepy version of Cebollini from Prodigy Math Game, He's a demonic half slime spirit, His origin was Jeffrey's Fan Made Prodigy Math Game Stories that's a scrapped Prodigy math game fan stage that was made about a year before the release of the first official chapter of the game for animation testing. The plot was: "Since in the fire stage, Cebollini has been defeated by The Player in a battle due to confront him, He has been giving up, and making good food for his queen, later, Cebollini has been found in Shipwreck Shore though he travel to. He search for good treasure but he has found a mysterious paradox book, he has read it, saying at all, and saw a X chalk, he touched it then he has been turn into a demon, named him Creepollini Pastaccio, and give him new pet, Pasta Monster though he has 3 monsters in his stage, but he was remove his 3 monsters. So it's time to revenge on The Player in a battle, He has killed The Player, and Everyone heard Creepollini already killed The Player, then We're doomed in Prodigy Math Game. We're speaking Flora the Fairy to helping, however she's a master wizard, she could be knowledge. Indeed that's it. she agreed with them for helping, then she found and battle against Creepollini. She has been using her BFR to remove Creepollini from existence & moved him on The World." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A while equipped with Pasta Monster | 7-B, higher while equipped with Pasta Monster Name: Creepollini Pastaccio Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Slime-Like Spirit, Demonic Slime Spirit, Murderer, Deadly Chef, Fire Element Slime, Madman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Slime and Spirit Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Culinary Intuition, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Insanity Empowerment, Killing Instinct, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can creates soul energy shape spatulas to throw and attack opponents.), Healing(Via Deadly Foods.), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Foods.), Summoning (Usually Pasta Monster.). Equipped with Pasta Monster that'll have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Food and Monster Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Body Control, Fire Magic (Only his mouth can shooting fire to attack opponents.), Fire Generation | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings and intangible beings.), Power Nullification (Stole someone's souls.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level (Currently stated to be easiest dangerous enemy.), Small Building Level while equipped with Pasta Monster (Can fought on par with fan-made players.) | City Level (Should've been comparable to weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.), higher while equipped with Pasta Monster Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Could dodged magic bullets.), Unknown while equipped with Pasta Monster | Supersonic+ (Should've been keeping up with weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.), Unknown while equipped with Pasta Monster Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Only using spells instead of physical attacks.), Unknown while equipped with Pasta Monster Durability: Small Building Level (Tanked hits from Fan-Made Players.) | City Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, ten of meters via Soul Energy Shape Spatulas Standard Equipment: a Spatula, Junkie's Bag, Deadly Foods, and Poison Foods. Intelligence: Average (Has experienced to skilled at killing.) Weaknesses: Mentally Insane, and Weak to Water. His Pasta Monster can be weak to water attacks. Key: DerpyLulu's Fan Made Prodigy Math Game Stage Stories | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users